Get Her Back
by Amanda 385
Summary: Bella Ran from me a year ago, now that she was back, nothing was going to stop me from getting my baby back.
1. Chapter 1

Get Her Back

Chapter 1: Bellas Back

"Dude what the fuck?! I've been calling you …" Emmett yelled as I walked through the door

"Yeah, cells dead… whats up bro?"

I followed him into the kitchen, pushing people aside to get the refrigerator and get a beer. I pulled out a Heineken and poped the top taking a long drink. That's when I realized Emmett looked panicked.

"Emm… whats wrong man.."

"Bellas Back."

Two little words…and I was shook. I leaned back against the counter top and let out a deep breath.

"What do you mean shes back…"

"I just found out, Rose went out to visit her for a couple of days, and when she came back this afternoon … B was with her and had all her stuff. She moved into the guest room." He said pacing the floor. "She told me not to call you but I couldn't bro… there already here… out on the deck."

Chugging the rest of my beer I tossed it in the trash and grabbed another before heading straight out to the deck.

There she was, my beautiful baby girl, looking as pretty as ever. Pink fingernails and toes, her pretty brown hair was a little longer and she was skinnier… too skinny. But she was still perfect.

She was talking to Rose, sipping from a wine glass, a smile on her face. It had been over a year since I got to see her smile. She ran away from me without even letting me explain, her heart broken. Three days later she was on a plane to Pheonix and I never got my chance.

Rose spotted me first and stepped infront of Bella.

"Edward… not tonight." She said putting her hand up.

"What Ro I can't even say hi… its like that?"

"Look… I know you guys need to talk, but I don't thing tonight is a good idea, Bellas had a rough couple of days.. Just let her get settled in first" She begged.

Something was wrong I could feel it. I reached around her and grabbed Bellas arm trying to get her to look at me, and when she did I almost wish I hadn't. She turned to me and that's when I saw it.. a black eye and busted lip on the left side of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

2 years earlier:

EPOV

By the time I got home from work, the beach house I shared with my sister Alice was already packed with people and spilling out onto the beach. I loved nights like these. Not everyone likes growing up in a small town, but I loved it. I had the best friends a guy could ask for, we grew up together, they were my family.

Walking into the kitchen I found my boys, Emmett, Jasper and Tyler. They handed me a beer immediatley and we bullshitted for a bit before I followed Emmett out onto the back deck for a smoke. I sat back taking a drag and looked around at the usual crowd of friends on the beach. That's when I saw her. Babygirl was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. Legs for days a juicy little ass… and that long dark hair framing her pretty face.

"Yo Who is that?" I said sitting forward

Emmett followed my gaze and started to laugh.

"That my friend is Bella Hale, Ro's cousin from Pheonix I told you about. She moved into our guest room, Ro said she had it kind of rough out there." Emmett explained " I know that look Bro… Rose will kill you if you mess with her."

"She's cute." I smiled throwing the rest of my cigarette and standing. "Think I'm gonna have to go introduce myself"

Emmett followed me out on the beach toward the girls. Ally came running towards me smiling.

"Hey Ally girl" I said hugging her, not taking my eyes off the pretty girl in front of me. "Who's your new friend sis?"

"This is Bella Hale… Bella this is my brother Edward Masen"

Bella turned towards me and extended her hand. I took it and kissed the top of it.

"Nice to meet you beautiful" I smiled making direct eye contact and holding her hand a minute longer. I could swear I felt sparks flow through me. She blushed and smiled and im pretty sure I just fell love.

"Nice to meet you to Edward"

"Ok Prince charming that's enough" Rose said stepping between us. But I wasn't letting up.

"What? Shes gorgeous Ro you can't blame me" I laughed

Through out the night I watched her. She was clearly shy, not like most of the girls from around here. I waited until Rose was a few drinks in and distraced with Emmett to make my move.

I sat down next to her smirking and she giggled.

"Having a good time?" I asked

"Yea, this is great, I didn't really have a group of friends like this in Pheonix, you guys are so close.." She sighed almost seeming sad.

"Well your part of us now, were a family. Been together since like kindergarden. I would do anything for them. Especially Em and Ro."

"Its nice that you and Alice have such a great relationship. She was gushing about you before you got here" she said turning toward me on the bench we were sitting on, playing with her hair.

"I'll have to thank her for that. Its not every day a pretty girl like you shows up." I flirted " you got a man back home?"

"No" She blushed looking down. I moved closer to her and touched her chin making her look me in the eye.

"Good." I smiled pulling her legs up to lay over my lap.

"Your very forward, it makes me nervous" She said blushing

"I can't help it, when I see something I want I have to go after it, but don't be nervous, im a good guy I swear" I reached out and touched her pretty hair "Your beautiful Bella"

She looked down again shaking her head. "Nobodys ever said that to me before"

"That's insane Baby, your gorgeous. If you were mine I'd tell you everyday" I said forcing her to look at me again. "I'll just have to prove it to you."

We spent the rest of the night talking and flirting. The more I learned about her the more I wanted her. I pulled her onto my lap and she put her arm around my neck. I was so close to kissing her, but I didn't want to push it.

"God damn it Edward!" I heard Rose yelling as she walked out onto the deck.

"What?" I laughed as she pulled Bella from my lap. I stood up behind Bella and slid my arm around her waist, not wanting to be far from her. She was so soft and sweet and she smelled amazing.

"We need to talk, can you give us a minute B?"

"Fine, I'll go get another Beer" She laughed walking inside.

"Ro whats the big deal, were just getting to know each other.."

"Edward she's not like every other girl you've hooked up with" She sighed

"I know that, I could tell the moment I laid eyes on her. Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because I don't think she can handle having her heart broken Edward, She's been through hell and back, she very fragile right now, I brought her here so she could heal"

I could tell from the way she was speaking that whatever had happened to that beautiful girl was terrible. "What happened to her Rose?"

"Its not my place to tell you that. But you need to back off, she cant handle getting hurt right now"

"What the fuck Rose, we have been friends are whole lives, your acting like im a bad guy or something"

"Its not that Mase, but lets face it you don't exactly have a reputation for being a relationship type guy. Theres a different girl every weekend dude"

"Look, your right but this is different. It just feels right shes gorgeous and sweet, I like her Rose. Just give me a chance, I promise I wont hurt her." I begged

"Edward hear me when I say this" She said poking me in the chest with her long red fingernails. "If you hurt that girl I will kill you, and our friendship will be over… do you understand me?"

"I got it." I said stepping away from her. "I love you Ro I wont let you down I promise."

She hugged me and laughed. "I fucking knew this was going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night was winding down and Bella and I were alone on the back porch. I had her wrapped up in a blanket on my lap. She was giggling about all the stories I was telling her about us growing up. Everyone else was inside playing beer pong.

"Enough about me, I want to know more about you beautiful, what made you move here" I said pushing her pretty brown hair away from her face. She shut down immediately and looked away from me.

"I just needed a fresh start, my mom's kind of messed up, I couldn't deal with her anymore"

"I'm sorry, I won't push baby" I said pulling her back to me.

"Tonight has been so much fun, I just don't want to ruin it with heavy shit" She sighed looking me in the eye again.

"Tonight has been amazing Bella, I don't want to let you go" I hugged her tight. She looked up at me and I knew I couldn't stop myself this time. Pushing my hand through the back of her hair I pulled her forward until our lips touched. I pushed forward deepening the kiss and let my tongue taste her sweet bottom lip. I felt her little fingers slide against my jaw and up into my hair. Her whole body twisted toward me and my hands were all over her.

I had never felt anything so intense in my life. This wasn't just a first kiss it was changing my whole world. I felt like I had the most precious perfect thing in my arms and I would do anything to keep her.

"Damn baby" I whispered pulling back slightly to breathe. My lips ran down her neck kissing and sucking.

"Mmmm that feels so good Edward" she sighed her little fingers scratching my scalp.

"This is happening so fast I don't want to scare you away" I said pulling back a little breathless, this was so damn intense.

"Your not, I don't know why, I barley know you, but you make me feel safe" She smiled down at me and I pulled her back immediatley craving more of those lips.

"Let me take you out this week.." I managed to get out in between kisses.

"like .. on a date?" she whispered

"Yes a date baby.." I laughed "I want to treat you right, I know this is moving fast, I want to do it right with you"

"I'd really like that Edward Masen"She smiled

"Ok that's enough for tonight!" Rose yelled outside "Our Uber is here say goodbye B"

"Noooooo" I whined pulling her closer to me.

"I have to go" She giggled

"Come here…" I moaned pulling her into another earth shattering kiss. She pulled away breathless and stood up, me following her.

"Its probly for the best tonight… I don't know how much longer I can control myself" I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down to kiss her again and she giggled pulling away

"I have to go Rose will bug if I keep her waiting."

"Fine just a goodbye kiss…" I said attacking her again. She moaned into the kiss and it took everything in me not to pick her up and carry her to my bed.

"Bye Edward" She whispered slipping from my arms

"Bye Gorgeous"

The following Saturday I took her out on our first date and it went incredibly well, so well in fact that we went out again the next night and the next. I couldn't get enough of her. Trying to keep my hands off her was almost impossible, but I wanted her to be comfortable with me, to trust me.

It was the following Friday night, I hadn't seen her in a couple days. Rose had complained that I was hogging her, so she stayed in and had a girls night. But tonight I had the house to myself and I couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

I opened the door to see her standing there, looking gorgeous as ever in a little cotton dress. Her hair down, barley any makeup… so damn beautiful.

"Hi" she smiled stepping inside.

"Hi baby" i reached around her tiny waist and lifted her up to kiss her. She squealed and I smiled so big.

"I missed you like crazy"

"I missed you to Edward"

"I got us some movies, we can just cuddle in my room, chill…" I said running my nose up and down her delectable neck and pressing little kisses to her skin.

"Sounds perfect to me"

An hour later we hadn't paid much attention to the movie. We were all over each other. Seeing her in my bed was the last straw, I had no self control with this girl.

"mmmm baby" I groaned sucking and kissing on her neck. My hands slid up her thigh and under her dress to feel her soft skin. "Your body is fucking ridiculous Bella"

My hand slid around the front and slowly moved up stopping at the bottom of her bra.

"Ed… Edward wait" She whispered and I froze. Knowing I had probly pushed her too far.

"Im sorry Baby I'll back off…" I slid my hand out of her shirt.

"Its not that, I liked it, I just think we should talk for a sec…" She said her face going red with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed baby you can tell me anything.."

"Its just…I thought you should know…. that umm" She stumbled sitting up and looking down at her hands. "I don't really have much experience with guys… my step dad was really strict… and I …"

"Hey, Bella look at me, don't be so nervous."

"I'm a virgin" She blurted out.

I Froze having not expected that. Babygirl was sexy as fuck, how was that even possible. I mean she was 3 years younger then me, at 21. But with that body of hers I couldn't imagine that nobody had tried.

"Shit I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, this probly changes this for you" She mumbled trying to get up off the bed. I grabbed her instantly and pulled her back.

"What? Baby no." I said confused "Why would you think that?"

"I just know you would probly prefer a girl that knows what shes doing, I mean ive never done anything other then kiss a guy Edward…" She covered her face in embarrassment.

I pulled her hands down and wraped my arms around her pulling her closer.

"It changes nothing baby im head over heels for you, please believe that. I was just kind of shocked, your body is fucking amazing Bella, I want you every second of every day, its all I can do to keep my hands off of you…" I said kissing her cheek and pulling her eyes back to me. "When you say nothing besides kissing… you mean like never?" She shook her head no and looked away again. "Stop that," I said pulling her straddle my lap.

"This is so embarrassing" She sighed closing her eyes.

"No its not baby stop that and talk to me" I sighed

"like I said, my step dad would never let me go anywhere or do anything I didn't get out much and didn't really have friends…"

"So like … nobody's ever touched you…nobodys ever made you cum baby?" I whispered trying to say it as delicately as I could.

"No… I'm sorry Edward"

"Don't you dare apologize for that. You don't know how happy it makes me to know that I'll be the only guy to do those things for you." I groaned sliding my hand up her thigh, just thinking about it had me hard as a rock. "I want you to be mine Bella, only mine."

"I want that too." She whispered wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"Yeah? You'll be my girl Bella? Officially?" I smiled

"Yes Edward im already yours" She smiled.

Leaning in I crashed my lips to hers. Trying incredibly hard to watch my hands.

"Please don't be afraid to touch me Edward, I want you to, I trust you." She whispered. I groaned running my hands up the back of her dress up over her perfect ass and around the front. As our kisses became more intense I pushed my fingers under her bra. Bella let out the sweetest little sigh and it set me off. Picking her up I laid her back on the pillow.

"Can I take this off you baby?" I tugged on her dress. She shook her head yes shyly. I sat her up and slid the dress up over her head. I sat back as she laid back down to get a good look at her. I groaned seeing her in those sexy pink panties and bra, she was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"So perfect baby." I whispered sliding my hands up her thighs and pulling them apart so I could lay between them. We started kissing again, and I could barley control myself. Feeling her soft skin all over, seeing her underneath me was better then any fantasy I had ever had.

"Your hands feel so good" She whispered closing her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to make her cum, to see her fall apart for me. Sliding one hand up the inside her thigh I watched as her eyes fluttered open realizing what I was going to do.

"Its ok baby just relax, let me make you feel good."

I kissed her sweet lips, trying to calm her down. She was so nervous it was adorable, so I decided this time I would let her keep the rest of her clothes on. Sliding one hand down her body I pushed my hand down over her panties rubbing her gently. Her little hips bucked up and she made the cutest little noise.

I let my lips wander over her neck and down her chest kissing the tops of her breasts as I continued to rub her gently up and down over her panties.

"mmmm Edward" She sighed her eyes fluttering open.

"Feel good baby?" I whispered letting my tongue slip out against her skin.

"mm hmm"

I slid my hand up to where her clit was and rubbed a little hard and she hissed bucking her hips again.

"More… please…" she begged.

"Baby your so fucking sexy like this…you have no idea how bad I want you." I found her lips again and we kissed her more passionately. I rubbed down over her panties again this time harder and she sucked in a huge breath. "Can I touch underneath these baby?"

"Please…" She whimpered

I slid my hand up and under her panties groaning when I came in contact with her pussy. She was bare and so fucking soft. Sliding my fingers down futher I felt how soaking wet she was for me and I nearly came on the spot.

"Fuck Bella baby… your so wet for me." pushing one finger in she arched her back and pushed her pussy down futher on my finger. "So tight …. fuck yes"

I started pumping my finger in and out just a little and she started to pant.

"Oh my god Edward… whats happening to me…" She whined

"Mmmm baby… your gonna cum … don't fight it princess.." I said watching her in awe … goosebumps broke out all over her skin and she started to move her hips with the rythem of my fingers. I couldn't believe I was the lucky bastard that got to see her like this for the first time.

"So so good…" She sighed "mmmm Please Edward"

I started fucking her harder and faster with my finger and slid my thumb up to gently rub her little clit

"That's it babygirl… let go for me" I whispered kissing and licking the tops of her breasts.

Her legs started to shake and she tightened up around my finger and I looked up to see her face as I made her cum for the first time.

"Unnnghhhh yesss…. ohhh… my god .. Edward" She whined slipping over the edge her body arching into me. I pumped my finger as hard as I could knowing she was cumming for me. She finally fell back into the bed with a letting out a long breath.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen" I groaned, slowing my finger and pulling out, pushing her little panties back into place. I relaxed into her snuggling into her neck.

"That was amazing Edward, Im so glad im going to have all my firsts with you…" She cuddled into me kissing my neck then my lips.

"Me too baby…you have no idea" I groaned pulling the covers over us. She had just made me feel like a fucking king. I was the luckiest man on the planet in this moment and I was going to do everything to make sure I was the only man to ever have her this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back then:

It had been 1 month since Bella and I had started dating. Things had progressed so quickly, so naturally, that I couldn't remember my life without her. She found a job working in an office to get her through school. Turns out I was even luckier than I thought, my baby could cook and I took full advantage of it. We spent countless nights in the beach house, her cooking me dinner and watching movies, sometimes the whole family would come over, and it made her so happy. My girl was going to start Culinary school in September and I was so fucking proud of her.

Me, I was perfectly happy working for Emmett and his dads construction company. I was paid well, had great benefits, it allowed me to buy the beach house, and was saving up to buy a ring, hopefully for Bella.

She had opened up a bit more, but still there was so much I didn't know. I knew now that she hated her step father and that her mother was a drunk who wasn't paying much attention. I had a feeling there was more to the story, but I would let her tell me in her own time.

Fact was, I understood an abusive upbringing. Ally and I grew up with our mother who was a drug addict, and we never knew our father. She was violent when she was high, she told us repeatedly that we were mistakes, that she hated us. It was harder for Al, she was 5 years younger then me. I took the beatings as often as possible, Alice was so small I couldn't allow that monster to hurt her. Unfortunately one day I decided to go play basketball with Emmett at the park after school.

When we arrived home from school that day my mother seemed to be having a good day, she was sober and smiling, so I didn't think twice about it. Emmett lived nearby so he walked home from the court with me and when we got there cop cars and an ambulance surrounded our house. Apparently, my mother lost it on Alice for breaking a glass. When we got there my 6 year old sister was being loaded into an ambulance, her face swollen and covered in blood. My mother was in the back of a police car in handcuffs.

Emmett took me home with him and his parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen took me to the hospital to see my sister. When CPS showed up to take me, Carlisle intervened and asked that I be placed in his custody. After that day I never left the Cullen home, and when Alice healed she joined me. We owed our life to those people.

Our mother was put in jail for assault on a minor and endangering the welfare of child and served 5 years. We never heard from her again.

I had told Bella our story hoping it would help her open up to me, but so far I hadn't gotten much out of her.

It was Friday night, we had our usual party, but this time some people showed up I hadn't been planning on. Tanya Denali to be specific.

Tanya was a girl I had hooked up with on and off for years, there was never anything more to it, just sex, for me anyway. Around the time we turned 21 she started expecting more, and at that time, I didn't think I would ever want more with anyone.

When I pulled into our driveway after work everyone was there already as usual. I was excited, I hadn't seen my girl in a couple days with both our work schedules being so busy, and she promised she would be here before I got home.

Emmett met me on the front step handing me a beer.

"Dude I can't believe you stayed so late again, you don't have to do that all the time" He sighed

"I don't mind, your dad needed some shit done, I was glad to help out." I smiled "The girls here yet?"

"Yea bro, but just to warn you…. hoodrat showed up. She and Ro have been glaring at each other for atleast an hour"

"Oh shit…." I sighed.

"Maybe when she sees you with B she'll get the point and leave" Emmett laughed

"Here's hoping" I laughed Cheersing Emmett.

Walking in the door I looked around for Bella frantically, not caring about anyone but her.

"Where's my baby?!" I yelled out over the loud music

"Over here Bro!" I heard Alice yell from the kitchen. Following the sound I finally laid eyes on her. Beautiful as always. I could tell her friends dressed her up, instead of her usual white or pink, my baby was in the shortest black strapless dress I had ever seen.

I smiled pushing everyone aside to get to her and she met me halfway. Picking her up spinning her, she squealed and laughed.

"mmmm you look so fucking hott baby" I smiled kissing first her neck and then her perfect pink lips "missed you so fucking much"

"me too" She sighed rubbing her little nose against mine.

Not caring how many people were around I kissed her hard, tongue and all. I sat her down on the kitchen island and stepped between her legs keeping our lips attached. One hand slid up to the back of her neck as we pulled apart, both of us breathless and smiling.

That was until I heard the shreek of Tany Denali from across the room. Hearing her heels clicking toward us and the crowd growing quieter I groaned.

"I'm sorry about what's about to happen baby…" I sighed giving her pretty pink lips another little kiss. I turned around leaning back in between Bella's legs to face Tanya. My sweet baby ran her hands up the back of my neck through my hair and I shivered, this girl could turn me on like no other. I turned my head and gave her another little kiss.

"What the fuck Edward? Who is this bitch?" Tanya squealed pushing through the crowd to stand in front of me.

"Hi Tan…. this is my beautiful girlfriend Bella…. Bella this is Tanya" I said calmly

"Hi" Bella said sweetly having no idea what was going on.

"I go away on a family vacation and you start cheating on me Edward… with THAT girl?" She screeched

"Oh my god Tanya when are you going to get it, he never dated you… you were a simple fuck, that's what happens when you're a whore boo." Rose laughed coming to stand next to me.

"Fuck you Rosalie" she stepped toward her.

"Girl don't even, you know I will knock your ass out…." Ro laughed "Just leave, you have already embarrassed yourself enough."

"Edward you can't be serious…"

"Oh I am, this is my girl Tanya, get used to it, she's not going anywhere. So if you can't be nice then don't come here anymore because my baby will be here every fucking night" I smiled turning my head to kiss her sweet lips again and smiling.

I could tell she looked worried, scared even. Turning my back to Tanya I slid my arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about her baby she's nothing to me…" I whispered giving her little lips kisses over and over. I could hear a commotion in the background but I was way more focused on my girl. She didn't like being around girls like Tanya I could feel her walls coming back up.

"Fuck this baby lets go to bed… I just want to be alone with you…" I smiled helping her down off the counter. She put on a brave face nodding her head and following me to my room.

Of coarse sleeping wasn't exactly what I had in mind. We had fooled around a bit, but again I was terrified to push her too far. It was only recently that I let her touch my cock and make me cum, and I wasn't trying to move things too fast.

I had her naked in my bed except for her panties. This was the first time she had let me, and my god was I thankful. Her tits were even more perfect then they had felt in my hands under her shirt. Full and pink, almost too big for her tiny little body, I immediatley needed a taste. Her sweet little pink nipples tasted so good under my tongue I couldn't help but moan.

"mmmm" She hummed quietly, her fingers twisting into my hair. Her little hips bucked up into me and I slid my hands down her body to play with the edge of her pretty white panties.

"I know baby, that feels good doesn't it? You taste so good princess…" I moaned pushing my hips back into hers.

"Edward…" She whispered shyly

"Yea baby?"

"I want you…" She sighed her beautiful eyes looking right into mine.

"I want you too baby, your so fucking beautiful"

"No…. I want you inside me…" She said her face blushing like crazy.

"Not yet baby, let's just take our time…" I sighed moving up to kiss her sweet lips.

She kissed me back before pulling away with the sweetest little whine.

"But why?" She whispered looking into my eyes.

"I just don't think your ready yet baby…" I sighed kissing her neck and across her shoulders.

"I am, I promise" She whispered sliding her hand down to rub my cock over my boxers.

"No Bella." It took everything in me to deny her but I knew she wasn't ready yet.

Suddenly I felt her go stiff, and before I knew what was happening she had pushed me away and was sitting up and grabbing her shirt off the floor and quickly pulling on her clothes.

"Baby what …"

"I get it …" She quickly moved away from me pulling on her clothes, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Bella stop" I sighed sliding off the bed and moving toward her. She put her hand up stopping me.

"Just don't!" She yelled "You don't want me, I'm not like that girl out there with all the makeup and slutty clothes, I get it!" She screamed grabbing her purse and flying out my door.

In shock I froze for a minute, not knowing what just happened before I jumped up to pull on my pants and a tshirt.

By the time I got out my bedroom door I could hear Rose shouting and chasing her out into the driveway.

What the fuck just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Back Then:

"Emmett went after her, she ran down the beach. What the fuck did you do Asshole?" Rose attacked storming back through the door.

"I didn't do anything! I'm trying not to push her, I know she's not ready to go too far yet… but she won't listen to me Ro, I'm trying so hard to do the right thing here…" I sighed running my hands over my face and collapsing on the couch.

"So wait… she wants too… and you said no?" She asked confused sitting next to him on the couch. I nodded to embarrassed to face her. "Listen Edward, I don't know how much Bella has told you about her past but…. She's clearly been neglected and abused and I can't say anymore then that but you have to be careful with her. I can guarantee you she's taking you saying no to her as a rejection."

"Rose, that's the last thing I was trying to do."

"She needs to feel wanted Edward, nobody has ever treated her right, her mom is an asshole and kept her around to cook and clean the house, her stepdad is a pig that took every chance he got to grope her… its worse then you could imagine, and up until now I thought you were good for her she seemed so happy lately. You have to fix this, I know that girl and she's going to be on the first plane out of here." Her phone vibrated and she picked it up checking her text. "Emmett is driving her home. Here… take my key and get your ass over there before she bolts"

"Fuck, thank you Ro, I'll do whatever I have to do to fix it."

Walking into Rose and Emmetts place I saw him standing in the kitchen.

"Thank god Bro, she won't stop crying she locked herself in her room and I think she's packing her bags." He said shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

Storming down the hall I could already hear her crying. I banged on her door.

"Go away Emmett!" She hissed

"Baby it's me open the door please"

She went silent. "If you don't open the door I'll break it down Bella I'm not fucking kidding." I yelled.

Minutes went by and I heard nothing. "Emmett I need a screw driver!" I yelled. Shortly after I heard the lock click. Pushing into the room I saw her run back into the walk in closet on the far wall. Looking around I saw it… I packed suitcase on her bed. "Bella please talk to me" I whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about I don't belong here I need to leave" She cried walking back out of the closet with an arm full of clothes. I grabbed them throwing them across the room.

"Your not going anywhere Bella."

"Why do you even care Edward, you don't want me anyway!"

"Your wrong baby , so fucking wrong." I said wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, she flinched and tried to push me off but I held tight. "I have never wanted anything more then I want you Bella. I'm just trying to do the right thing. I don't want us to take that next step and have you regret it."

She whimpered and I hugged her tighter. "Bella you have to talk to me, I'm trying so hard to give you time to open up, but you won't let me in."

"I can't Edward… I have never had happiness and it just seems like this is too good to be true. I can't get settelled here and then have the rug ripped out from underneath me. I don't know how to do this…" She cried putting her hands over her face.

"Shh baby come here.." I sat on her bed and pulled her into my lap. "Bella baby look at me please"

Her pretty brown eyes opened and looked up at me tears leaking out the sides and my heart broke for her. This girl truly had never had anyone to rely on, anyone to love her.

"Bella I know you've had it rough, and this may be hard to believe, but I am head over heels in love with you. Your this beautiful little light that came into my life and changed everything, you give me a reason to look forward the future, a reason to get up everyday. Please, Please baby believe that."

"It doesn't make any sense…. for you to love me… I'm not like the other girls you have been with. Im small and meek and plain, and I have nothing to offer you…"

"Baby did you not hear what I just said? I'm fucking in love with you!" I yelled pulling her hands away from her face and replacing them with my own. "Your beautiful and so fucking sexy baby…all you have to do is walk into the room and I'm hard as a fucking rock. I'm sorry if I made you feel rejected earlier but that's the opposite of what I was trying to do, I want you to know that I respect you. That your different than the other girls. I want so much more than just sex with you."

"You love me?" She whispered finally making eye contact

"So fucking much. It would kill me if you left baby, you can't go, please Bella"

"I love you too." She whispered

"Yea?" I smiled wiping away her tears, she nodded a smile gracing her perfect lips. "Good, but in the future, you have to talk to me Bella. Don't run away, I know it's your first instinct, to run from anything that could hurt you, to protect herself. But I want to be the one to protect you, give me your heart baby, I want to take care of you, I want you to feel safe with me"

"Ok, I'll try" she whispered wrapping her arms around my neck.

"And in the future, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about the girl I love like that. You are anything but plain, and I happen to be very turned on by how tiny your perfect little body is." I whispered kissing her cheeks and down her neck. She giggled and I let my hands run down her body to her perfect ass and squeezed, pulling her tight against my body. "Come here baby give me those sexy lips"

She smiled and leaned up to press her lips to mine, god she tasted so sweet and I couldn't remember why I had ever said no to her. Letting go of her with one hand I pushed her suitcase off the bed sending clothes flying across the room. "Don't you ever think of leaving me ever again, ok baby?" I whispered pecking her sweet lips a few more times.

"I won't" She sighed pulling my lips back to hers, my baby needed love and I intended on showing her exactly how beautiful she was to me. Picking her up I laid her against the pillows and climbed in between her legs, slipping out of my hoodie and pulling my t-shirt up and off in the process.

"I want you naked baby, I need to feel your soft skin…" I pushed my hands up under her tank top and pushed it up over her tummy, groaning at the feel over her baby smooth skin. Bella leaned up pulling her top off all the way, revealing that she had no bra on. "Damn Baby, I love your tits…" I groaned immediately sliding my lips down her chest to her nipples. "Your so tiny everywhere baby, but so juicy in all the right places, fucking perfect"

I was going to show my baby exactly how much I wanted her. Sucking her pink nipple into my mouth I let my hand massage the other, groaning at the taste of her.

"Mmmmm Edward that feels so… so good" she whispered

"Good baby, I'm going to kiss every inch of you tonight. Just lay back and relax beautiful" I made my way back to her lips letting my bare chest press against hers and never had I ever felt so good. She was so warm and soft and smelled fucking incredible. I rocked my hips into hers once, twice and she shivered and let out the sweetest little breath. "Love you baby beautiful…" I whispered letting my lips slip down between her breasts. My tongue laved at her skin sliding down her tummy.

"Your so fucking pretty Bella" I sighed pushing my thumbs underneath the waistband of her sleep shorts sliding them back and forth.

"Please… take them off Edward, I want you to touch me" She begged

Groaning I pushed them down and over that juicy ass of hers, slowly sliding them down her legs. Revealing her pretty pussy to me for the first time. "Fucccckkkk baby…" I pushed her legs apart revealing all of her to me. She was bare, so fucking tiny and pink, wet and swollen. My mouth fucking watered at her scent. Softly I slid my thumb up the length of her lips and over her clit.

"Ohhhh… God Edward …" She whined bucking her hips. "More.. please"

"Shhhh its ok baby, im going to kiss it all better" I whispered lowering my lips to her perfect little clit. I gave her one little kiss letting my tongue slip out a little. She immediately tried to close her legs, but I was having none of that. "Shhhh, let me baby, it will feel so good I promise, just let me.." she relaxed a little and I pushed my tongue over her softly sucking her in a little. "mmmmmmm babygirl you taste fucking amazing" I groaned in between long slow licks over her clit. I slid my tongue down further pushing it into her tiny little opening. She hissed and bucked her little hips again. "Yea baby? Feels good huh?"

"yessss… yesss more please… please Edward" She moaned

"Open those pretty eyes baby, watch me make your pretty little pussy cum" Pushing her legs back further I slid one finger into her while softly sucking her clit. "Your so perfect baby… prettiest little pussy in the whole world" I pushed my finger in harder and faster and her thighs started to shake as she moaned and pushed her pussy toward my mouth. "Yeahhhh fuck baby I want you to cum for me….thats my sweet girl…"

"Unnggggg…. Oh fuck" She sighed her fingers sliding into my hair.

"Your so tight babygirl…. let's see if you can take another one of my fingers…. tell me if it hurts.." I whispered between licks, slowly pushing another finger inside, her tight little pussy was so fucking wet it slid right in and I waited a moment to see if it was too much for her.

"Mmmmm, feels good…" She panted

I pushed forward and pulled back out slowly a few times never taking my mouth off of her clit. I watched in awe as her little hips started to rotate and grind, her body practically begging to cum. I started to pump my fingers a little harder and faster and her hips moved in sync with me. Her little whines and pants increasing as I went.

"Yea babygirl that's it… you like that Bella baby?" She whined out a little yes and I pushed harder and faster. "Can't wait for this to be my cock fucking into you baby, your going to feel so fucking good wrapped around me."

"Yesss… Want it so bad Edward" She sighed. Looking over her beautiful body I watched as her nipples became even harder, as goosebumps broke out all over her body and a blush broke out of her cheeks and chest. "Look at you baby, my little goddess, that's what you are."

"Can't wait to fuck this pussy, its mine baby…" I said laving my tongue back over her more determined then ever to make her cum. She started to choke on her breath and I new this was it. "Yea baby girl, your going to cum aren't you?"

"Yes…. so close …. please…. please" She begged.

"mmmmmm" I hummed against her pussy as my tongue massaged her clit. "Good girl… Cum baby… come on …. cum for me."

I pumped my fingers once, twice, three times more and her whole body stiffened her thighs shaking and shivering as she let out a scream for me. Her pussy locked up around my fingers so tight I could barley move them but I fucked them into her harder forcing her into an orgasm.

"Oh my fucking god" She sighed relaxing back into the pillows.

"I love you so much baby" I groaned sliding up her body to her lips I kissed her sweetly as her eyes fluttered close.

"My god Edward…. that felt amazing" She blushed "Love you so much."

"mmmmm sleep baby your so tired" I sighed letting her cuddle against my bare chest. "I have to work early so I can't stay but I'll be here till you fall asleep."

"but I want to make you feel good too…" She said her little lips kissing my chest.

"Tomorrow baby I promise…. you can barley keep your eyes open."

"Ok…" She sighed drifting off

"Baby do you want to put something on? I don't want you to be cold"

"Ok…" She sighed again and I laughed, she was so damn cute when she was sleepy. I reached down to the floor to grab my black hoodie and slid it onto her as her pretty eyes fluttered closed. Zipping it up she snuggled into it. "Mmmm smells just like you" She smiled

"You can keep it beautiful" As she drifted off to sleep I grabbed my phone, she just looked so perfect in this moment all blissed out, sleepy and smiling, her hair spread out all over the place, wearing nothing but my hoodie. I sat up and snapped a few pictures of her. "Love you baby"

"Love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

BellaPOV

Now:

"Who the fuck did that to you" Edward yelled placing his hand on my cheek.

"Edward! Back the fuck off!" Rose yelled putting her arm in between us and pushing me back.

"Fuck No." He seethed stepping toward me again.

"It's not your problem Edward. Leave me alone." I said stepping back. Truth is I was craving his touch, his arms around me. I always felt so safe with him, but after what happened I couldn't allow it. He hurt me so bad and I could never trust him again.

"The fuck it's not"

"Edward that's enough" Emmett yelled stepping between us. "Not tonight Bro."

Emmett knew the truth and he had promised me he would never breathe a word of it. He took me back into his home, told me I had a safe place, a family and I prayed it was the truth.

"Are you fucking serious Em?" He yelled backing up "Yo fuck this! I'm the bad guy right? Meanwhile you know damn well I never did anything but try to love this girl, she runs away a fucking year ago and comes back bruised and battered and I'm supposed to just back off? Your supposed to be my fucking brother! Thanks a lot man." He said backing up he threw his beer bottle against the deck making it shatter everywhere and stormed down the steps to the beach. I watched him walk away pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one as he stormed down the beach.

I watched as Emmett's face dropped, he stepped forward to go after him when Alice grabbed his arm.

"Let me. He's angry, I'll bring him back" She sighed glancing at me, clearly angry, and running down the stairs after him.

"Fuck Rose, why did I come here?" I sighed chugging the rest of my wine.

"Because this is where you belong. We are a family Bella. You never should have went back to Pheonix. I love you but you were wrong to run. If you had just let him explain…."

"So it's my fault that Phil beat the shit out of me?" I whispered tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Fuck, no Bella of coarse not …. I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." She sighed pulling me into a hug. "But girl you have to stop running … and pushing the people that love you away. You have to talk to him. It's my fault, I should have known how he would react bringing you here tonight. I just thought it might be good for you to see him again."

She was right and I knew it. I ran without a second thought. Never even thought twice. I gave Edward everything, and he did exactly what everyone else in my life had done, he hurt me.

I hadn't realized until after I got back to Pheonix how much I had changed. I was more confident, being around Alice and Rose had been good for me. I never had girlfriends, went shopping, got manicures. I showed up there with makeup on, more revealing clothing then I used to wear and Phil noticed right away. He had always been handsy, but never really went any further.

A few months after I got there things started to escalate. He went from Handsy to out of line. My mother had spiraled even further out of control and was drunk 24/7. She was literally in the room when I was washing the dishes and Phil came up behind me and put his hand up my skirt to grab my ass.

 _"Looking good little girl…"_

I shivered at the memory. I never should have left. But the idea of seeing him everyday was too hard. At least in Pheonix I knew what to expect, I knew not to trust anyone and what my role was. I knew that nobody loved me and I had no expectations.

Edward was the opposite. I trusted him whole heartedly and never expected him to hurt me, but he did.

EPOV

Back Then:

I laid awake watching her sleep until the sky started to brighten. I should have left, I had to work at 6, it was already 4:30, but I couldn't bear to leave her.

I already knew before tonight that she was different, that she was important. But now… I realized how different she actually was. Baby girl was damaged, and so was I. If we stood a chance I had to change, I had to be strong for her, show her that she could be strong too.

My life before Bella was a shit show. When I was a kid I had a best friend named Marcus. His family, if it's even possible was more fucked up than mine. He lived in the same trailer park as Al and I and he was the only friend I had before Emmett.

After we moved in with Carlisle and Esme I didn't see him for a long time. I had heard that at some point his mother died of an overdose and he went into foster care, but that was it, until I ran into him 3 years ago.

At that point I was sort of lost, I was looking for something bigger, a way to support myself and Alice without depending on Carlisle. He had been good to us, but I was so tired of taking from him. I wanted to make my own way, prove to him that I could do it on my own. He was my father, biologically not, but he was my father in every way that mattered.

When I ran into Marcus we exchanged numbers, met up for lunch to catch up, and when he told me he was pushing drugs I wasn't surprised, kids from our side of the track tended to go in that direction. I got lucky to get out, but I couldn't turn down his offer to make some extra cash.

I wanted to buy the beach house, to have some stability. I had only planned on doing it for a little while, just to get my feet firm on the ground. So I dove in, I was a kid from the streets, it wasn't so hard for me to fall back into it.

Nobody knew, except for Emmett and he promised to keep my secret from the rest of the family, Especially Alice. She would be furious, and sad, and she would feel guilty and I knew it. But my sister deserved better, I had failed her before and I would never do it again.

But now….. Al had Jasper, they were doing great, and I found my baby. I wanted a better life for her, for us. I never thought I would want that, but with her, I wanted it all. Marriage, babies, the house, the whole nine. I just wanted to give her everything, and I couldn't do that being mixed up with Marcus. What kind of life is that, being worried everyday, constantly looking over your shoulder, wondering when the police would catch up with me. She deserved better.

I was going to get out. I knew Marcus would understand, he promised me when I went in that if I ever wanted to walk away he would let me no questions asked. Now though, I realized that I was the only person he really trusted, and it made me feel guilty, like walking away would mean I was letting him down.

Then there was the issue of Tanya. I led Bella to believe she was just a girl I fucked, which in some ways was true, but I was also doing it with business in mind. James, her brother was an associate of Marcus's, they kept the peace, shared the territory but I was the one that brought them together. It was planned, I knew if I started dating Tanya that I could bring James and Marcus together and at that point I didn't have much to loose. Now I had everything to loose.

Either way, it was time to face it. Fix it all and get out before my baby found out. It would kill her. I had to make a change, and I finally had the motivation to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Get Her Back

Chapter 7:

BPOV

"Rose, baby let me talk to B alone for a minute" Emmett asked

"Why?" She yelled. Rosalie was the only person in my life that was truly there for me. She was fiercely protective and I was thankful for it, but sometimes she treated me like a child.

"I promise I'll tell you later, just let me talk to her first." He sighed rubbing his hands up and down her arms, calming her down quickly the way only he could.

"Fine." She stormed off.

"What is it Emm?"

"Bella you need to talk to him. What you thought you heard last year… there's so much more too it."

"Are you kidding me? I know what I heard Emmett, I'm not a fucking child, give me a little more credit" I was pissed, there wasn't enough wine in the world for this.

"I know your not. But please believe me if you just let him explain, I think it would change your mind about this. He loves you Bella. Since you left… It's like he's that 11 year old kid that came to live with us, all cold and withdrawn. I know he has a past, but you and I both know that there is so much more to him than that." He begged refilling my glass with wine.

"I can't Emmett, he fucking promised me… and I… I just … I can't even look him in the eye right now. No matter what he said, how would I know he was telling the truth?"

"B… You know deep down that he loves you. You can fight it all you want, but what you guys had…." He sighed pausing for a moment to look up at the sky. "You were the first good thing that had come into his life in so long. Do you think I would be defending him right now if I didn't know for a fact that it was the right thing to do?"

"He's your brother"

"Exactly. His entire life I have been the only person with the exception of my parents that would tell him if he was wrong. If what you heard was true, I would have killed him. Rose is my family too… Hell that's my fucking wifey, brother or not I would have beat the shit out of him" He said

"Emmett… I can't … when he gets angry like that.." I cringed, tears springing to my eyes.

"It scares you… I know it does. Because of what happened in Pheonix? Bella he would never lay a hand on you. You know he wouldn't, you've seen how protective he is over Alice and Ro and even you."

"I know, but he doesn't have to lay a finger on me to break my heart."

Back Then:

BPOV

"Babylove, can we please get the fuck out of here" Edward whispered in my ear, his hands sliding up my sides over my new dress that he clearly loved.

We were out at the local dive bar with the crew, enjoying a rare night out together, celebrating the end of summer and the fast approaching school year for Alice and I.

Ever since the night I almost left Edward had been so different, less careful with me. If we were in the same room he was right next to me, his hands were always all over me and things had progressed sexually, he was determined for me to have every experience before we had sex.

"In a little while, it's only midnight." I laughed as he pulled me as close as he possibly could.

"You know, I think I'm going to have to start picking out your clothes, my sister is out of hand. She's trying to torture me."

"You don't like my new dress?" I asked feeling silly for trying so hard to look nice for him.

"No baby, I'm in love with it…." He groaned squeezing my waist and kissing my neck "But so is every other motherfucker in this bar and if we don't leave soon I'm going to kill someone" He whispered

"Stop it." I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck "They can look all they want, but you're the only one that gets to touch me… anywhere… anytime you want."

"I want." He groaned "Right fucking now."

"I love you" I whispered kissing his neck

"Fuck baby please can we just go? I havn't been able to think about anything but what you did last night." He groaned resting his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes blushing like crazy, last night had been so amazing.

 _I was straddling his lap on his bed, we had been out to dinner earlier and come straight home, skipping the movie we had planned to be alone…. and naked._

 _My dress was off and so was my bra and for the first time I had Edward down to his boxer briefs._

 _"God your body feels so amazing Bella…" He groaned pushing up and pressing his cock against me. He was so hard, and I loved it. He made me feel so wanted and adored. I just wanted to do the same for him._

 _"Edward…." I sighed as he kissed down my neck and chest " I want to try something…"_

 _"Fuck baby anything…" He groaned grabbing my hips and making me roll my hipps roll against his again._

 _"Can I …" I stopped mortified at my inexperience._

 _"You can have anything baby just tell me…" he sighed kissing my lips lightly._

 _"Can I taste you…."I asked blushing. I pushed my hand down and over his hard cock to make sure he understood what I meant._

 _"Fuck really baby? You want that? You don't have to do that baby" He sighed pushing my face away a bit so he could fully look me in the eye._

 _"I do, I really want to try… will you teach me how?" I asked so fucking embarrassed_

 _"Oh my god baby…." he sighed "If your sure it's what you want princess."_

 _"Please?" I whispered in his ears, knowing that it would break him. I slid my hands under the waistband of his boxers and gave a little push, he helped me push them the rest of the way down._

 _Sliding down his body I didn't take my eyes off of his cock. He was so hard, leaking at the tip, and it made me feel like the sexiest woman in the world._

 _"Just taste it baby, if you don't like it we'll stop." He sighed pushing his fingers through my hair._

 _I leaned forward and let my tongue slide along the tip, never taking my eyes off of his face. He tasted amazing, and hearing the way he moaned my name, I never wanted to stop._

 _I sucked the tip into my mouth, being careful to keep my teeth away.  
"Oh my god baby… that feels fucking amazing…" he groaned._

 _Encouraged and thouroghly loving the feeling of power I had never experienced before I pushed my mouth down on him as far as I could._

 _"Fuccckkkk…"He groaned his eyes closing tight. "Mmmm baby now pull back up and do that again"_

 _I did as he said, trying to go a little deeper this time. His hips bucked and he let out another sexy groan, his hands tightening in my hair._

 _I pulled back up to take a breath "Does it feel good? Am I doing it right?" I whispered_

 _"Fuck baby it feels incredible please don't stop" He said gently pushing my mouth back towards him._

 _I continued, taking his cues, trying to focus on the noises and faces he made. After a few minutes his hips started to move with my mouth gently._

 _"Bella baby, Your lips… god they look so fucking sexy around my cock." He hissed bucking harder into my mouth. "God baby I've been fantasizing about this for so long. Feels so fucking good…."_

 _"Mmmm" I hummed around his cock, loving how good I was making him feel._

 _"Fuck baby …. I'm gonna cum princess…" He said loosing complete control and I only tried harder. "Fucking amazing baby…. love you…"_

"Well If you let me have one more drink with the girls… I promise a repeat performance" I whispered making him shiver

"Fine baby, but you better hurry…I don't know how much longer I can control myself" he laughed sitting on a bar stool and pulling me between his legs.

Now:

BPOV

"Look he's walking back down the beach right now, this is the perfect time to have a private conversation. If you don't like what he has to say, you can walk away, but atleast you know you tried B… Do it for me? Please Bella he's my brother.." Emmett begged

"Fine, fill me up first I'm going to need it." I sighed pushing my glass toward him.

Walking down the steps to the beach, Alice saw me coming. She hugged him, whispered something in his ear and walked past me without a word up to the deck.

I approached him slowly, fighting off the urge to run and he slowly lifted his head and looked me dead in the eyes. I could see it, in that moment, the sadness. He missed me as much as I missed him.

"You gonna tell me who did that to you?" He asked taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I don't trust you right now …. so no I'm not." I sighed gulping some wine. "But Emmett begged me to come hear you out, and considering how much he has done for me I thought it was the least I could do"

"Bella… baby please…"

"Don't call me that!" I screamed " You have five seconds to start explaining the vile things you said about me…. or I'm walking away… for good."

"Fine baby just Please sit down, this is going to take a minute…"

"Stop calling me that, im not your baby…" I sighed sitting on the sand.

"How could you say that? You are baby, you know you are."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV:

Back Then:

Tonight was the night. Edward had been all over me the last few weeks. There wasn't a single part of my body he hadn't touched or kissed, and I had done the same for him. He wanted me, I had never felt that in my entire life and it was so fucking empowering.

I went out, all on my own and bought Lingerie for the first time in my life. As much as I wanted Al and Ro there, it would have been awkward, I knew what he liked to see me in, despite what their idea of sexy was.

The usual party on Friday night was raging down the beach, but I was in Edward's En-Suite bathroom trying to build up some courage. Standing there looking at myself in a tiny pink nighty that was mostly see through, my hair was down across one shoulder, I was examining myself praying for some confidence. He wanted me, I knew he did and I wanted him too. But putting myself out there like this was so difficult for me.

He had no idea that I was in here, but I knew after a few minutes he would come looking for me, and he would find me on his bed, waiting for him.

I took a deep breath ready to leave the bathroom when I heard it.

"Yo it's in here, Marcus wanted you to have this, it's a new strain…" I heard Edward coming into his bedroom. Slowly I pushed the bathroom door closed leaving it open just a crack."James, Bro … your going to love this shit, it's been really profitable so far, he wanted you to have a sample."

"Thanks man. Please tell Marcus I said thank you and I'll be in touch once I try it." James grinned.

"Sure thing Bro, you want to stick around? Have another beer?"

"No, I have a few things to take care of tonight but there was something I wanted to ask you about" He said "Tanya came to my apartment a few weeks ago crying, said you had some hott girlfriend or something?"

"Oh shit…" Edward sighed letting out a chuckle and running his hand over his face. "Listen J, the girl is fine, I was only saying those things because she was playing hard to get… you know Tanya is my end game, but a guy's got to get it in while he can ya know?"

"Is she the pretty Brunette I saw you with when I came in?" He asked. Edward nodded. "That Assss bro. I can't blame you, she's bangin."

"Like I said, I'll make up with T, don't worry about that, this girls just a fuck." Edward laughed

"Ok dude, I was just making sure, you know Tanyas got it bad for you, it would be a shame if things got fucked up, I like you, but shes my family… understand?"

"I get it bro." Edward smiled shaking his hand

I thought I was going to be sick but remained as quiet as possible until James walked out of the room. Edward shut the door behind him and closed his dresser drawer that he had pulled the weed out of.

I didn't know what to do, and in that moment I couldn't face him.

I slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it behind me, immediately reaching for my clothes. There was no way he was going to see me in this tonight. I had to get out of here.

"Oh fuck…" Edward groaned. "Who's in there?" He yelled.

"Who do you think you fucking asshole?" I cried buttoning my pants and slipping my flip flops on. I stared shoving the Lingerie in my bag frantically along with my toothbrush and the few things I had been keeping at Edward's house for sleepovers.

"Oh fuck…. Bella… Baby let's talk about this, it's not what you think I promise you!" He panicked. "Just let me in baby so I can explain"

"Go fuck yourself." I cried. "I fucking hate you."

I heard a loud bang, followed by another and before I realized what was happening the door was breaking off its hinges. I did the only thing I could and dove for the bathroom window. Throwing my duffle out first I climbed over after, thank god it was on the first floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

EPOV

I spilled my guts. She deserved the truth and I gave her the whole story. Two cigarettes later, I finished explaining things to her. The entire time she sat still staring down at the sand, slowly draining her glass of wine.

"I know I fucked up beyond belief, I should have told you the truth, and this never would have happened…" I sighed "I was just so afraid to lose you, I thought if you knew, that you would finally wake up and realize you could do so much better than me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She laughed finally looking me in the eye. "Edward, you know some of my past, I havn't exactly grown up with the greatest people. I never expected you to be prince charming."

"Well to be fair Bella… you never told me all that much. As a matter of fact you avoided the subject all together. You promised me you would talk to me more, that you wouldn't run baby…"

"So It's my fault you basically called me some slut you were just trying to fuck?" She stood up angrily.

"No… Wait!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me. "That's not what I meant, I was wrong. 100% dead wrong Bella and I'm more sorry then you could ever know. I can never apologize enough for the way I spoke about you." I said forcing her to make eye contact with me.

"Yea…you were." She cringed and sighed stepping back out of my arms

"I was trying to keep you safe, and I was an idiot for doing it that way. I should have been honest with you, I should have been honest with Marcus and fuck even Tanya, but I was in so deep, I wasn't expecting you Bella. When you came into my life it changed everything, and I was such a stupid kid, I didn't know how to fix it."

"Tanya…. " Bella sighed and I knew what she was asking

"We were done the day I met you, I never touched her after that I swear to fucking god Bella. But I ended things with her officially the day after you heard the conversation I had with James . I haven't spoken to her since."

"I'm just supposed to believe that blindly Edward?" She cried.

"Ask Rose, Emmett, Alice, I haven't as much as spoken to another girl since the day I met you." I sighed again trying to wrap my arms around her, she let me for a moment before her palms pressed against my chest distancing herself.

"That night, when I heard that, I was standing in your bathroom in lingerie, trying to get the courage up to tell you I was ready to have sex with you, and to hear the things you said about me Edward… I have never felt so stupid in my entire life." She said tears spilling over her eyes down her beautiful pink cheeks. "In that moment you weren't any different then every other person I had ever trusted before in my life. You broke my heart." She whispered the rest choking on her tears.

"Bella… Please, let me show you how much I love you, let me show you how wrong you are… I fucked up and I don't deserve it but im fucking begging you baby… Please give me another chance." I begged hanging onto her for dear life, gripping my fingers up her neck into her beautiful long curls.

"I can't …" She whispered collapsing back into the sand tossing her wine glass aside and burying her face in her hands.

"You can! Baby please…" I begged kneeling down in front of her. "Things are different now. I learned my lesson Bella. I'm a different Man now. I got out of all of that bullshit and I'll never make that mistake again. I'll spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to show you how perfect and beautiful you are. How much I fucking love you. Please, Please Baby…"

"I…. I need some time Edward, I can't even think right now…" She panicked. Her tears were pouring down her face now and she was hicupping as she tried to speak. "I don't know what to think… I thought you didn't want me, and that makes sense because nobody ever really has my whole life… you were just like the rest of them."

"No, fuck that. I'm not Bella!" He yelled his thumbs trying to brush back her tears as the poured down her cheeks. "I fucked up. I know that. But I've grown and learned from it and I promise you it will never happen again. And I don't even care what you say right now because there is no way I will ever give up. I love you and I won't stop until you realize that you belong with me."

BPOV:

After that conversation with Edward I had basically just asked him for time, space and I walked away. It had been a week and besides finding a job working as a prep chef in a local restaurant a few days a week it's all I had been able to think about.

Rose pushed, wanted me to talk about it, but I couldn't, and now I was starting to realize why.

He was right. In the few months I spent with Edward he was always trying to get to know me, and what did I do? I changed the subject every time. Sure I let him in as much as I knew how at the time, but I was afraid of telling him the truth about Phoenix.

The sad thing was, what he did… wasn't any different then what I did. I hid the truth because I was afraid to lose him. If I had been honest, like he said about himself, this probly never would have happened. I shouldn't have run without stopping to think. If not for him, for the other amazing friends I had made in a few short months. I put Rose through hell. She didn't deserve that after all she had done for me. She got me out of the the hell I was living in, and instead of talking to her I just ran right back into it.

"Bella!" I heard the front door of our apartment open and slam shut, Rose was home from work. "Get our here, stop hiding in your bed!"

I pushed my blankets aside and walked out into the living room seeing Rose carrying several bags of food and bottles of wine.

"What's this Ro?" I laughed

"It's about time we had a girl's night" She smiled.

Before I left, us girls had made it a point to have one night a week together. Just me Al & Ro. We would talk about the boys, Al would always bring over things from the shop she was managing for me to try on, and we would drink wine. Lots of it.

"Uhhhhh No." I laughed turning back towards my room.

"Yeah. No Bella." She said grabbing my arm and spinning me around. "Alice will be here in a half hour, she promised not to play Bella Barbie tonight, but we WILL talk and we WILL drink wine. Em is staying at Edwards. Go take a fucking shower for Christ sake." She demanded

Sure enough Alice walked in the door a half hour later with even more wine under her arm.

"Hi Ladies!" She smiled hugging us both.

We all poured a glass of wine and ate making small talk. Once dinner was finished we moved into the living room to sit on the couches, this is usually when shit got real and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"So…" Alice said finally making eye contact with me.

"Im sorry about the other night Alice, what goes on between me and your brother, as much as I don't want it to affect our friendship, I know that's impossible…" I sighed

"Relax, I'm not angry with you B." She laughed "My brother fucked up, and trust me when I found out what he was doing I was livid. We didn't speak for weeks… first time in our lives."

"You didn't know?" I asked shocked

"No… and neither did Rose or Jasper… only Emmett." She said angrily chugging her wine. "Bella one thing you need to understand about my brother is that he never knew how to do anything but protect me, and later on Emmett and then Rose, it was the only thing that mattered to him. It's like he took it upon himself to take care of all of us. Never thought of himself, never thought he would have any kind of a future. He just wanted us to be safe and happy, that's all he ever wanted… and then you showed up." She sighed

"Bella, when he got into selling, it was about setting Alice up to get through school. He didn't care if he went to jail, or got killed as long as she had a future. I know it's not an excuse for what he did, but his mind set is just different." Rose reached over placing her hand over mine.

"Yea, thanks for the lecture guys but I'm not really up for this tonight…" I sighed setting my glass down on the coffee table and getting ready to bolt.

"Bella… when you left, I came home that day to him fucking crying… Edward hasn't cried since the day I woke up in hospital when we were kids." Alice grabbed my arm stopping me. "He fucked up Bella. But he's changed. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to move on, we will be friends no matter what you do. But my brother is a good man, and he loves you." She sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

EPOV:

 _Her skin was so fucking soft I couldn't stop running my hands over it. Up and down from her perfect tits back down her sides and over juicy ass. Her lips were glued to mine, her body moving underneath mine._

 _"_ _I love you…" she whispered. Her fingers pulling on my hair, her lips still just barley touching mine._

 _"_ _I love you too babygirl…"_

 _Somehow we had both ended up naked, sure we were a little drunk, but things had been heating up lately and it was only a matter of time._

 _Having her underneath me, naked in my bed had me on a high. Her soft skin surrounding mine was fucking amazing. Her legs slowly slid up mine and wrapped around my waist._

 _Before I could stop it my cock was sliding against her warm wet as fuck pussy. It would be too easy to just push inside, but I couldn't, not when we were drunk… she was too precious to me._

 _"_ _Please… just do it… " She cried_

 _"_ _Not like this baby…" I sighed. " Just feel me against you baby…. can you feel me? How hard I am for you?" I groaned and pushed hard sliding up to her clit and back down._

 _"_ _Fuck…" She whispered. The word from her sweet innocent slips set me off and I slid up and down her again._

 _The bed side lamp was still on so I could see everything and god… the sight of my cock sliding over her sweet little pussy over and over again was the hottest thing I had ever seen. My lips attached to one of her nipples sucking her deep into my mouth. She wined, bucked her hips and soaked my cock. Gripping one of her thighs I pushed her leg up and out so I could slide against more of her._

 _"_ _Baby you feel so fucking good…. your so wet for me….you want it so bad don't you?" I groaned knowing hearing my voice helped her cum. "Look at you baby… so fucking beautiful." I groaned pushing against her again._

 _"_ _Please Edward…Please I…. I need…" she cried breathless_

 _"_ _I know baby, I know what you need …. you need to cum don't you?" I coaxed her, dieing to know what it would feel like for her to cum on me. "I've got you baby, I want you to cum so hard princess…. all over my cock"_

 _"_ _Yes…. oh… fuck…" she sighed her back arching she pushed her pussy against me harder._

 _"_ _Yea baby? I'm going to cum too baby beautiful… all over your pretty pussy…" I groaned watching her pretty body start to cum. "Do you want that baby?"_

 _"_ _God… yes Edward…. please…" She begged_

 _"_ _Come on baby…. your so fucking close, cum baby….. cum for me babylove…."_

 _Her little hands gripped my shoulders her nails digging in as her body began to shake and clamp down on mine everywhere. My baby was cumming hard…_

I shot up out of bed to the sound of my alarm clock out of breath. Taking a second to look around, finally landing on the pillow beside me I realized it was just a dream, a memory coming back to haunt me. She wasn't here, and hadn't been for far too long. That memory was only a week before she left me.

It had been over a week since that night on the beach. I called twice, only getting her voicemail, I didn't leave a message. After all she did ask for space, it was just so hard to give it to her when we had already been apart for so long. Knowing she was so close and I couldn't touch her, it was fucking killing me.

I threw myself out of bed ready to focus on the good I had left in life.

Two days ago Carlisle called me and Emmett into a meeting. Apparently he had decided to retire, not only that but instead of giving the company to Em he wanted to hand it down to us as partners. I was reluctant at first, this was my adopted brothers birth right, this family had given enough to me, but Emmett insisted it was what he wanted to.

So starting today, I was the Co CEO of Cullen Construction.

I hopped out of my truck toward our current sight to find Emmett waiting for me.

"Congrats to our first day as the boss's Bro!" He smiled hugging me.

"Emmett seriously, this is your company…"

"Bullshit… it's ours now and I'm proud to have you as a partner… now stop." He slapped me on the back. "By the way we are having dinner tonight at our place to celebrate."

"Emmett you know I can't do that… She asked me to stay away." I sighed

"She knows your coming idiot." Emmett laughed "And… she's making that lasagna of hers….." He smiled

"Are you sure Bella is ok with this?"

"Yes… now shut up we have work to do." He laughed

BPOV:

I was just finishing perfecting my famous lasagna as Alice came into the kitchen holding a garment bag.

"Ok… time to get dressed baby B." She smiled

"Alice… we are having dinner at home, I don't need a party dress…" I groaned.

"I swear its not, just something sweet and sexy that I know I will make my brother drool." She giggled

"Who said I was trying to do that, tonight isn't about that Ally."

"Yea… ok whatever you say B." She laughed "Put this on, you can thank me later." she shoved the garment bag at me just as I turned from sliding the lasagna into the oven.

"Look….. I know you need "Your space" or whatever, but there is no reason we can't make him see what he is missing B. My brother needs to realize that you can walk outside tomorrow and meet 10 other guys that would treat you just as well as he can. Now get into your bedroom and put this on, then I'll fix your hair and maybe a little makeup."

I groaned grabbing the bag out of her hand, When this woman wanted something there was no stopping her so I just did it. No use in arguing.

Opening the bag I was pleasantly surprised. They were PJ's. Well tight black yoga pants and a sexy pink top with lots of lace and cleavage. Uggs to top it off.

Well atleast it wouldn't look like I was trying too hard.

I barley finished pulling the top over my head when she burst into my bedroom.

"The boys are on the way we have to hurry. I want your hair down. Edward loves your curls, so were going for the natural … I don't care … kind of look, and he always told me to stop putting so much makeup on you so I think we will just use a little bronzer some mascara and some clear lip gloss…." she rambled.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and of coarse I was the only one available to answer the door. Taking a deep breath I took a huge gulp of pinot grigio and opened the door.

"Hi" Edward smiled a bouquet of flowers in his hands, looking like the hottest man on earth as usual I had to look away.

"Hey" I smiled stepping aside to let him in. He pushed the flowers forward

"These are for you…" He blushed

"Oh… ummm.. thank you, you didn't need to do that, tonight is about you guys…" I laughed embarrassed

"Yea… I did…. I should have bought you flowers a long time ago Bella." He sighed "Besides, I heard you were making that lasagna I'm obsessed with…."

I laughed taking the flowers and walking into the kitchen.

"Where's Emmett?"

"He should be home any second he had to go over some things with the foreman, insisted I leave so I could get here and spend some time with you…" He sighed

"Oh umm… the girls are just finishing up getting ready… you know Alice…" I rambled nervous as fuck to be alone with him. I pulled a vase down from the kitchen cabinet and started to fill it with water in the sink before I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Bella…." He sighed his hands trapping me on both sides of the counter top. "I know you want space, but it's been a week, please talk to me…"

"I know…." I sighed pushing the beautiful flowers into the water and setting the vase on the countertop. I turned to face him. "We need to talk I just don't know where to start Edward, you were right about a lot of the things you said…. but it doesn't change the fact that I feel like I can't trust you … like you are going to hurt me…"

"You have every reason to feel that way Bella. But if you give me that chance I can prove to you that I'm a different man now. Everything I've been through without you… baby, it's only made me try to fix everything so that if you decide to give me another chance I can show you the life we can have together." He slid his arms from the counter top to hold my waist and I couldn't help but look him in the eye. "I want to take care of you, to spoil you, show you how perfect and precious you are to me. I want you to move in, I want to marry you Bella, I want you to have my children one day…. this isn't a joke to me its fucking everything baby."

He looked so sincere, and I wanted so badly to believe him.

"Why me Edward…."

He laughed and his arms slid around me pulling me to his body. One hand came up to cup the side of my face and make me look at him fully.

"You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen for one…. and then when I spend time with you, it's like you just get me. From the moment I met you baby it was like I just knew I needed you to be mine. I needed to love you, protect you, you're my whole world Bella…. Please let me prove it to you, that's all I'm asking you. I love you baby…."

"Ok…." She sighed "maybe we can just start slow…."

He laughed "I'll try Bella, but you have to let me in, I want to know you, every single thing about you, you have to let me in baby…. that's all and we can be so happy, I know we can." His eyes closed his forehead pressing against mine.

"HONEY IM HOME!" We heard Emmett yell from the hallway.

"Fuck…" Edward sighed stepping back from me. He kissed my forehead and moved away from me, stopping short his eyes moved from my toes up my body slowly. "God damn Bella, I don't know how I'm going to make it through the night without touching you…" He groaned.


End file.
